My Dearest
by It'sHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: What if the battle where John Laurens met his doom was prevented? Obviously not historically accurate, but I will mix in historical facts and elements wherever I can. Lams, Hamliza, Marliza. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1: History Rewritten

**This is my first multi-chapter fic, so feel free to provide any feedback or constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

John Laurens stood with his men, all gripping their guns tightly. Before them were dozens of British troops, all prepared to slaughter the revolutionaries. John felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right, he knew that. Still, there was no way he could let his troops down. Lifting his gun, he raised his chin, preparing to give the command.

"Wait!" cried a voice, cutting through the chilly winter air. Turning to look, John saw a young soldier riding towards them, his blond hair flowing out behind him. As the soldier neared them, John recognized a look of fear on his face, but his horse did not slow.

As the soldier pulled in between the two enemy armies, he pulled his horse to a stop, swinging himself off. Gasping for breath, the soldier breathlessly said. "Wait! I've come bearing important news from General Washington."

Gasps from both armies were heard as the both sides strained to hear what the young man was saying. Taking a deep breath, the soldier said finally "the British have surrendered. The war is over! We won!"

At first, there was silence. Then, all that once, the soldiers behind John began to cheer. Dropping his gun, John stepped forward and embraced the young soldier, practically crying in relief. The soldier froze in shock, then hugged him back. John felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and relief. The American colonies were colonies no more. They had done it. General Washington had done it. His friends, Hercules and Lafayette, had done it. Alexander had done it.

 **Several months later**

 _Dearest Alexander,_

 _As you know, since our victory against the British I have been taking this time in London to finish my studies and to get to know my daughter, Frances Eleanor. She is a very bright young lady, and I feel a deep remorse for how alone she has been since my wife passed away. I trust that, as a father yourself, you understand my pride in my little girl._

 _It shall please you to know that, after finishing my studies here, I plan to return to New York to pursue a career in law, as wished by my father. My time apart from you has pained me greatly, and when I return we shall see if I cannot find a suitable place of residence near you. I am greatly overjoyed, as I hope you will find yourself to be as well, at the thought of being with you in person as opposed to through these infrequent letters. I hope you have been truthful in your promises of a continued relationship as we had in our younger years._

 _Give Eliza my regards._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _John Laurens_

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. I know I kept it pretty PG, but just a heads up, there will be smut next chapter. Feel free to comment any ideas, opinions, or random historical facts you think I should know. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Chapter 2: The Return**

Alexander was already bubbling in excitement and anticipation when he heard the knock at the door. Leaping up from his chair, he bounded over, flinging the door open and grinning profusely at the man who stood before him. There, on the threshold, stood John Laurens, his longtime friend. John opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but before he got the chance he was nearly knocked off his feet by a hug from Alexander.

The two men grasped each other for several seconds, until the noise of someone clearing their throat snapped them back to reality. Alexander and John awkwardly untangled themselves, looking slightly sheepish. There stood Eliza, beautiful as ever, a chubby toddler clinging to her skirts. As John stepped forward to greet Eliza, Alexander bent and scooped up his son, settling the child above his hip.

"Ah, you must be Philip," said John, turning from Eliza to address the toddler. Philip nodded shyly, chewing on his fist. John smiled, ruffling the toddler's hair.

"Would you like to come inside? I have tea if you'd like some" Eliza said politely, leading John and Alexander into the parlor. After everyone was settled, Philip bouncing on Alexander's knee, Eliza brought out tea and biscuits before sitting down herself.

"So, where is Frances now? Will she be joining you here in New York?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Frances is staying with my sister while I get everything in order, then she will join me in the estate I purchased here", John replied, taking a biscuit. "But, do tell me, what have I missed here during my stay in London?"

"Well, I'm currently working on a financial plan that will clear up most of this country's debt if I do it right", said Alexander enthusiastically. "But James Madison and the rest of the southerners have been working to block me from getting it through. As if they have any better ideas! You will help me, won't you John?"

John smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

As the conversation continued, Philip began to grow restless, climbing down off his father's knee and running over to tug on his mother's skirts. Eliza stood, picking the toddler up and turning to face the two men. "I think it's about time that I take this little one to the park. Would you two like to come?"

Alexander and John exchanged a look. "No, I think we'll stay here and carry on discussing my plan. You go ahead, Betsey" Alexander told his wife, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Alexander and John walked Eliza to the door, and waved to her as she walked off down the street, Philip in tow. As soon as the door shut, John turned to Alexander. "How long until Eliza comes back?"

"It'll most likely be several hours", replied Alexander.

"Excellent" breathed John, and before Alexander could register what was happening, John had him up against the wall and was kissing him. Alexander kissed him back, winding his fingers through John's long hair, freeing it from its ribbon. John inserted one of his legs between Alexander's, grinding up against him and eliciting a moan. Alexander felt the blood rush to his cock, but he didn't want to do this here, after just getting his best friend and lover back.

"Bed", gasped Alexander, grabbing John by the front of his shirt and practically dragging him up the stairs into the room he shared with Eliza. There, he threw the taller man down onto the bed, and then climbed on top of him and pressed John into the mattress, kissing him full force. John lifted his hips, grinding them into Alexander's while his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning his shirt. Alexander, for his part, decided it was faster to just rip John's shirt off, the thin fabric tearing easily and leaving John bare-chested.

"So impatient", John chuckled, grinning up at his partner. Now that both men were shirtless, Alexander kissed his way along John's jaw and down onto his neck and chest, stopping to suck at the points where John was especially sensitive. He kissed his way down John's torso until he reached the waistline of his pants, then paused, bringing his hand down to palm John's erection through the fabric.

"Oh, just take them off!" John moaned. Alexander removed John's shoes and socks, then his pants and undergarments until the man beneath him was fully naked. Wrapping his hand around the base of John's cock, he proceeded to take as much of it as he could into his mouth, tracing circles with his tongue. John bucked under him, forcing even more of his length into Alexander's mouth. The immigrant slowly began to pick up the pace until he felt John was on the edge of coming. Then, he slid off of John, watching as his friend opened his eyes and gazed pitifully at Alexander.

"Is there something you want, my dear?" Alexander asked teasingly, watching John squirm in discomfort but swatting away his hand when he reached to touch himself.

"Please", John whispered, the desperation plain on his face.

"Please what, dearest?"

"Please finish me, Alexander. I need you to finish me off."

Alexander grinned. "Well, since you asked so politely." Taking John's length back into his mouth, he sucked as hard as he could. A few seconds later, John came, crying out Alexander's name as he released into the younger man's mouth.

Alexander waited until John's orgasm had subsided, then shed the rest of his clothes and climbed up next to the other man, draping an arm over him. After a little while, John broke the silence. "Alexander?"

"Yes John?"

"You haven't gotten off yet, have you?"

Alexander squirmed. "It's fine."

"No it's not", John said simply, turning to face his lover so their noses were an inch apart. "May I fuck you, Alexander? It's been too long."

Alexander sat up, immediately sliding out of bed. At first, John was afraid that he had gone, but Alexander was back a minute later, clutching a small jar in his hands. John took the jar from him and unscrewed the lid, then watched as his lover dipped his fingers into the jar and rubbed the oil into John's cock, getting him to full hardness in the process. The immigrant then turned around, allowing John to lather oil into his opening, and then slowly stick in one finger, then another. Alexander gasped at the sensation, John was right; it had been too long. John withdrew his fingers, then slowly lowered himself into Alexander.

"John", Alexander groaned as his lover thrust again, then again. John wrapped his hand around Alexander's cock, furthering his friend's pleasure. Soon after, Alexander spilled into John's hand, John coming soon afterward. The two men lay there, each basking in the presence of the other. Eventually, Alexander sat up, looking at John ruefully. "We'd best clean up this mess before Eliza gets back."

 **Okay, that chapter ended up being really long. In case you were wondering, this chapter takes place a couple years after the war ended, I'm gonna say 1784. Essentially, it's between Non-Stop and What'd I Miss, so Alexander's started working on his financial plan, but James Madison is fighting it alone since Jefferson is still in France. I look forward to reading your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Time Passes

**1789**

Alex stormed into John's office, slamming the door behind him. "I fucking hate him!" he screamed, turning around to kick the door frame.

"What has Jefferson done now?" asked John, without looking up from his work.

"He insinuated that the only reason that I want my plan to pass is because it would benefit me! Not because it would help the entire country and totally solve our financial problem, but because I'm the motherfucking treasury secretary! It's like he wants to watch the entire country fall just so he can keep his precious Virginia happy! I swear, he is the most irritating, self-centered, hypocritical, arrogant, narcissistic, obnoxious person that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, much less working with!"

John looked up. "Are you done?"

"Yes", said Alex meekly, sitting down in a chair opposite John's desk. "I just miss the good old days", he sighed. "We used to be able to shoot arrogant idiots when they did stupid things."

John laughed. "No, I shot arrogant idiots who did stupid things. You watched from the sidelines then got sent home by Washington."

Alexander pondered this. "That's true. But remember the ball where I met Eliza? That was fun."

"You might have had fun there, Alexander, but I sure didn't."

"What? Why not?"

"Are you serious? I had to watch you meet your future wife and dance with her all night while you stared into each other's eyes. I'm sorry if that wasn't the best experience for me."

Alexander stared at his lover in confusion. "Are you jealous? John, you know that I love you, right? I just love Eliza too."

John sighed. "I don't understand. If you love her so much, then why choose to sneak around with me? And if you love me, then why don't you tell her so we don't have to hide in our own homes?"

Alexander shook his head. "John, the knowledge that I was sneaking around with someone else, that someone else makes me happy in a way only she should, you don't know what that could do to her. If she got angry and told someone, we could both be charged with sodomy." He paused, thinking. "Maybe it's time you found yourself another wife."

"What? Why would I ever want to do that?"

"It looks strange that, years after your first wife passed away, you haven't remarried by now. People will talk. This way, you can keep your image and give your daughter a mother. Plus, you see how happy I am with Eliza. Maybe you can be happy too."

"Alexander, you know I'm not like you. I've never had any interest or attraction to girls. What would my wife think when I show no interest in consummating the marriage, or when I call out your name instead of hers? Even past the wedding night, what would happen when I can't show her the same love and affection that any man should be able to show his wife? When I spend more time galavanting off with my friends instead of showing my love to her?"

"Martha-"

"Was a last ditch effort to convince myself that I could be _normal_. It wasn't meant to be any more than a one time thing, and yet look where it got me. I'm a widower with a daughter I can hardly take care of, and I'm desperately in love with my best friend, who just so happens to be married. So no, I'm not normal at all, and any woman should be able to see that from a mile away."

At this point, John couldn't keep the tears from falling, and fall they did. He brushed angrily at his eyes with his sleeve, and was suddenly pulled out of his chair and into an embrace. John clutched Alexander, sobbing into his shoulder as his friend held him tightly. "I love you so much", whispered Alexander, which only made John cry harder.

After what seemed like an age, John's breathing steadied, and he pulled away from Alexander. "You know, it's probably a miracle that our secret hasn't gotten out yet."

"That it is, my dear Laurens", responded Alexander, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

 **Okay, another chapter down! This one started off as more of a filler chapter, but then ended up getting kinda deep. I was thinking about introducing Maria in the next chapter, what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Miss Maria Reynolds

**This chapter will essentially be my take of Take a Break and the beginning of Say No to This as it fits into the story. Enjoy!**

"Alexander, please" pleaded Eliza, the frustration clearly written across her face. "Can't you take one short break?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I told you, I have to work non-stop if I want to get this plan through Congress", Alexander said, exasperation creeping into his voice. "If I don't give this my all, Jefferson and Madison will rip my plan to shreds."

"But this is insanity! How will you be able to effectively defend your plan if you work yourself to death this summer?" Eliza turned to her sister in desperation. "Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family!"

Angelica opened her mouth to speak, but Alexander cut her off. "Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway."

Angelica sighed. "Alexander, you know your wife is right. You work too hard, please take a break. Besides, I came all this way!"

"Really, I'd love to go, but I'll lose my job if I don't get this plan through Congress. I've spent so much time on this plan, and I'm almost there! Besides, I won't work too hard. I'll be with John the whole summer!" Alexander said a bit too enthusiastically.

At this, Angelica crossed her arms, looking suspiciously at her brother-in-law. "Alexander", Angelica said slowly. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Alexander gulped. "Nope, nothing I can think of. You go enjoy your summer, I'll be fine here."

 **Several Weeks Later**

John looked up from his end of table which he and Alexander were working at to see his friend still scratching away at the paper with his quill. "Why do you write like you're running out of time?" he asked thoughtfully, setting down his quill.

Alexander didn't respond. "Alexander", John said, more loudly this time. Alexander still didn't respond, eyes remaining fixed on the paper in front of him. John sighed, getting up from his chair, then walked over to Alexander and sat in his lap, effectively blocking the immigrant's view of the paper.

This got Alexander's attention. Smiling, John wrapped his arms around his friend as Alexander rubbed at his eyes, looking exhausted. "John, I'm working", Alexander complained, though he made no move to push his lover away.

"My dear, you've been working for the past several hours. Isn't it about time you got some rest?"

Alexander looked as though he were about to protest, but before he could get a word out John was kissing him. As John smoothed back his lover's hair, Alexander reached up and put his arms around the other man's neck. Just as John was about to suggest that they head to the bedroom, or not, since they were the only ones home, a knock sounded at the door.

John jumped off Alexander hastily straightening his clothes. Alexander also got up, and went to go answer the door. A minute later he returned with a young woman. She was wearing a scarlet red dress that matched her painted lips, but the dress was made of a cheaper cloth than most wealthy women wore. She hastily curtsied to John, her hands toying with a piece of her dress.

"What is your name, ma'am?" John asked politely, studying the woman.

"Maria Reynolds", she responded, gazing up at John through her long lashes. "I've come to ask for Mr. Hamilton's assistance, and I was told he had a friend with him who might be able to assist me as well."

"And what sort of assistance do you require?" questioned Alexander, moving to stand beside John.

"M-my husband, James. He's been mistreating me, and now he's abandoned me with our daughter. I don't have the means to live on my own and support a child. Please help me, sir."

"I see. Would you like a loan? A divorce?" inquired John.

"Is there any way I could have both, sir?" asked Maria without hesitation.

John glanced at Alexander, who was staring hungrily at Maria's figure. _Shit,_ he thought. _If Alexander goes home with this girl, things will not end well for anyone._

"I think I could do that for you", John said smoothly. "Here, why don't we head back to my house? I can provide you with a loan, and we can discuss divorce proceedings."

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. You're too kind, sir", Maria responded, taking John's arm as the two exited the Hamilton estate.

 **That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into their lives…**


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

"So, Mrs. Reynolds-"

"Please sir, call me Maria."

"Right, Maria", John amended. "I assume you wish to have full custody of your daughter after the divorce?"

"That's correct. Susan- she's the only person in this world who I truly care about. I'd hate to see what would happen to her if James became her only parent", said Maria, clenching her jaw.

"I completely understand. You see, I have a daughter myself. She's grown into quite the intelligent young woman if I do say so myself."

"I would love to meet her sometime", Maria said, a smile spreading across her face.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea. My sister's the only real mother figure she has, and while I love my sister, her ideas can be a bit outdated."

"Well, maybe you could meet Susan sometime as well. I'm sure she'd love to know that there are better men in this world than James."

"I would like that very much", John responded.

Maria was silent for a while after this. Finally, placed her hand over John's, fluttering her lashes as she gazed up at him. "Mr. Laurens, I am ever so grateful for what you're doing for me, and I'll be sure to pay you back in any way I can."

John shook his head. "That won't be necessary, and if we are on a first name basis then you must call me John."

Maria bit her lip, moving closer to John. "Well then John, I'm sure we can find some way for me to pay you back."

"Thank you for the offer Maria, but I'm really not interested", John said, taking a step backwards.

Maria frowned, confused. "Wait, so you're not doing this for the sex? What sort of man offers to stand in as my lawyer and asks for no form of compensation?"

John bit his lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

Maria nodded, her look of confusion turning to curiosity. John took a deep breath. "I'm not attracted to women. I never have been. I tried to be for a very long time, but the only thing I ever got out of that was my daughter. I was never in love with my wife. Alexander- he's the one I love. Ever since we were aide-de-camps for General Washington, we've been seeing each other in secret. I love him like I've never loved any woman, and he attracts me in a way that no woman ever could."

John looked at Maria, expecting her to rebuke him or to be disgusted. Instead, he saw tears in her eyes.

"I thought I was the only one", she whispered, her voice sounding slightly choked. "The truth is, I've always been attracted to women, not men. But I've never had the chance to experiment or fall in love like you have. In fact, I've never had any kind of control over my life. This divorce is one of the only decisions I've ever been able to make for myself. Before he left, James used to beat me all the time. I took it, because I thought it was my fault. It was my punishment for not loving him the way I should have, the way any wife should have been able to. I'm just broken."

At this point, she was fully sobbing, the tears pouring down her cheeks. John stepped forward and took the crying woman into his arms, smoothing back her hair as she shook. "My dear, you are not broken. Starting now, you're not alone anymore. We're going to do this together. I promise you, from now on everything is going to be okay."

* * *

 **Well that was emotional and pretty cheesy. For any closeted queers reading this, in my experience coming out isn't always this dramatic. By the way, I really hope I correctly wrote what it's like to only be attracted to one gender, as my sexuality more matches up with Alexander's. If there are any gay kids out there reading this, please suggest some stuff and/or feel free to correct me. I don't really know what I'm doing here. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Proposal

**Before we get started, I just want the thank the person who reviews pretty much every time I post a new chapter, and who ends their reviews with "do update soon". You rock!**

* * *

John and Maria were spending another night working on the divorce. They were at Maria's house this time, Mr. Reynolds having been successfully warned off the property by John. With the sun having set hours ago, the two adults were studying papers by the light of candles and the small fireplace.

John yawned, stretching in his chair. He was about to suggest that they call it a night, when in toddled a child.

"Mommy is John here again?" asked Susan Reynolds, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yes, I'm here Susie", answered John, holding out his arms. Susie ran to him, squealing as John picked her up and settled her on his lap.

"John, can you tell me more adventures of the revolutionary set? Those stories are my favorite."

John nodded. "Do you want to hear about how Lafayette came to America dressed as a pregnant woman?"

The little girl nodded, leaning in closer to John. Within minutes, she was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

John looked over at Maria, who was watching the two of them with an expression of fondness on her face. "Maria, what are your plans for after we finish this?"

Maria looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what will you do when your divorce is finalized? Where do you plan to live? How will you support yourself and your child? Will you get remarried?"

"I don't really know. I suppose I'll stay with family or friends for a little while, then I'll find a job if i can. I doubt any men will want to go through with marrying me now."

John paused for a minute, thinking. "I have an idea, if you're okay with it."

Maria looked up. "What is it?"

John hesitated, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I could marry you, if you're interested. You see, I'm rather wealthy, and I'm sure I could give you and Susie here a better life if you were to come live with me."

Maria opened her mouth, but John cut her off. "I won't expect anything from you. We don't need to have a real wedding night if we just tell everyone we did. In fact, you can go have relationships with women if you'd like, as long as you're careful. I'd still like to sleep with Alexander, who's fully on board with me getting married, in case you were wondering. And I swear, above all else I will never treat you like James did. I care about you, even if the only actual emotion between us is friendship. What do you say?"

For what seemed like an age, Maria said nothing, the silence filling the space between them. Finally, she met John's eyes. "You won't force me into sex? And you'll take care of Susie?"

John nodded. Maria let out a sigh. "Then yes, John Laurens, I will marry you."

The two friends smiled at each other, a sense of contentment settling over them. Maria stood up, taking Susie from John. "I'm going to take this little one to bed", she said.

John stood up as well, feeling slightly dizzy after sitting down for so long. "It's pretty late. I think I'm going to head back to my place, and then tomorrow we can continue to get your affairs in order. I can't wait to tell Alexander the news."

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry. Next chapter will have the wedding, so it should be longer than this one. In these last couple chapters I've been trying to show how abused Maria has been, so I really hope I'm doing a good enough job with that. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Wedding

**Yes, that chapter title was a Glee reference. Also, I really know nothing about weddings, nor do I want to know about them, so this should be an experience.**

 **Warning: more sex in this chapter. If you're uncomfortable with it, just scroll to the end once Maria and Eliza are done talking.**

* * *

The wedding planning went off without a hitch. Despite many protests about "propriety" and all that, John insisted on paying for the whole affair. Maria wore an enormous cream colored gown with a long train that she had to be sure not to tangle up. Susie was selected to be flower girl, and Frances was the maid of honor as well as one of the bridesmaids. The wedding was going to take place in a church very near John's house, where Maria had recently moved in.

Maria was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when in walked her daughters. "You look beautiful Mommy", said Susie, running over to give her mother a hug.

"You really do", Frances said shyly, clutching her small bouquet before her. Maria smiled at the girl.

"Thanks you, dear", responded Maria, pulling Frances into the hug as well.

There were many people inside the church as Maria entered and proceeded down the aisle. She raised her head high, hands grasping her flowers as she smiled at everyone.

 _It's just like mother said,_ she thought to herself. _Put on your face, hold your head high, and let no one see you cry. If you can put out that image, no one will be able to get through your armor._

When Maria reached the end of the aisle, John was there smiling at her. "You look gorgeous", he whispered to her.

Maria smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself", she whispered back, lowering her voice even more. "And I think Alexander notices."

John blushed, looking over at Alexander. The man in question was indeed staring at John with an odd look on his face, looking slightly uncomfortable in his clothes. Maria guessed that he was wishing for the many layers of women's skirts to hide a thing or two right about now.

The rest of the ceremony ran smoothly; the vows were said, the rings given, and the two shared a quick kiss. Afterwards, the guests gathered around the tables set up outside their house, where the couple had decided the reception would take place. Toasts were made, and Alexander and Hercules Mulligan (Maria was very much indebted to him for making her dress) took this opportunity to climb on top of the tables and loudly make their own speeches.

After a little while, Alexander walked up to John and murmured something to him. John's face grew pink, and he and Alexander walked back inside the house. Maria sighed, watching them as they went. Once they disappeared inside, she scanned the guests for someone to talk to. One woman sat alone, Alexander's wife Eliza, she remembered. Eliza was wearing a pale blue dress, her hair slicked back into a neat ponytail. She was definitely older than Maria, but her eyes still seemed to hold so much life in them.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" asked Maria, sitting down next to Eliza.

Eliza looked up, startled. "Oh, yes, it's excellent. I especially enjoyed the ceremony earlier. You've thrown a beautiful wedding, my dear."

Maria smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, but it was mostly John. He seems to have a knack for planning these sorts of things."

Eliza laughed. "Really? I never would have guessed. You two must have quite the love story."

"Well, you must have heard most of it from your husband", said Maria. "He helped me get out of a bad situation, and things just blossomed from there."

"That's very sweet."

"What about you and Alexander?" asked Maria. "Do you two have a love story?"

"Well, we met way back in 1780", Eliza said. "He was still serving in the war, and some of the soldiers attended a ball that I was at. As soon as I saw him, I knew I wanted him to be mine. I asked my sister Angelica to introduce us, and for the next several weeks we wrote letters back and forth until we were both madly in love."

"That's wonderful", Maria replied. "You mentioned you had a sister. What's she like?"

"Angelica? She's amazing. She's so strong and passionate about what she believes in, and she's very protective of Peggy and I. When I was growing up, I always aspired to be just like her. You know, I wish they had let her fight in the war alongside the men. I'm sure the British soldiers would have all turned tail and fled as soon as they saw her coming."

Maria laughed. She felt strangely at home and comfortable talking to Eliza, even though she barely knew her. Worried that the conversation might stop, she scrambled for another question to ask. "Who's Peggy?"

"Peggy's my younger sister. She's a bit of an oddball, but she's the sweetest person ever. She's similar to Angelica in how outspoken and unashamed she is, but while Angelica's a lion with her strength and pride, Peggy's a silly little kitty."

Maria smiled. "They sound amazing."

"What about your family?" asked Eliza.

Maria's face fell a bit. "My family's not really worth talking about. John, Susan, and Frances are my family now."

Eliza looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but thankfully she didn't push it. "I hope Alexander and I can become a part of that family as well."

Maria smiled. "Well, we'll certainly be seeing more of each other now, seeing how close John and Alexander are."

"Speaking of them", said Eliza. "I really should go find my husband."

Maria shot to her feet. "No, it's okay, I'll go find them. You stay here."

* * *

"Hey, John", murmured Alexander, coming up to him during the party. "Would you like to show me what's changed in your bedroom now that you're married?"

Realizing what his lover wanted, John blushed, nodding. Together, they slipped away from the party and inside the house, shutting the door firmly behind them before racing upstairs into John's bedroom. Instantly, their mouths were pressed together, hands grasping at each other desperately.

John placed his hand over his lover's crotch, feeling Alexander hard against him. Smiling, he pushed Alexander up against the wall, slowly slipping his hand into the other man's pants.

"Laurens", his lover gasped, reaching his hands up to bury them in John's hair. John felt his own cock strain against his pants, but he had something to take care of first. Kneeling in front of Alexander, John removed his hand and began to mouth at his lover's member through his clothes. Alexander moaned, attempting to grind his hips up against John's mouth.

For a moment, John stopped what he was doing, staring up at Alexander as he pulled down his pants, releasing the other man's cock. Taking his lover's member into his mouth, John began to suck, drawing low moans from the other man. As John sucked, he wrapped his hand around the base of Alexander's cock, taking in even more of it.

"Fuck, John", Alexander moaned, bucking his hips as his lover worked with his tongue. Soon after he came, releasing into John's mouth. John swallowed it all, watching as Alexander dropped to the floor next to him, sighing. "Damn, that felt good. You have no idea how much I needed that."

John furrowed his brow in confusion. "Can't Eliza take care of you when you need it?"

Alexander shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, Eliza's great in bed, but she can't use her mouth half as well as you can, my friend. Anyway, isn't it time I return the favor?"

John nodded, slightly spreading his legs so Alexander could reach down his pants. Just then, a loud knock came at the door. Alexander immediately snatched back his hand, pulling up his trousers as quickly as possible. John snatched a pillow off the bed, placing it over his crotch in an attempt to hide the bulge.

The door opened, and Maria poked her head in. Her face held a mixture of disgust and amusement as she surveyed the scene before her. "People at the party are noticing you've disappeared", she informed them. "Get yourselves cleaned up and head back downstairs. Oh, and husband dear, you may want to adjust a few things."

Once Maria left, John breathed a sigh of relief, removing the pillow and throwing it at Alexander. "Well Hamilton, I can't go back to the party like this. You going to do something about it, or will I be left to deal on my own?"

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to post this one! I'm on spring break now, so I should have more time to write. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Married Life

**Holy shit, I'm sorry. I told you guys I'd update soon and now there's this, two months later. I have no excuse.**

 **Trigger warning: Mention of suicide, if you want to avoid it just skip the part about Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

After the wedding, life in the Laurens household began to obtain some level of normalcy. Maria woke up every morning next to her husband, both fully clothed. John spent much of his time working, while Maria cared for her daughter and dealt with things around the house. She also had the task of dealing with expenses, something she was more than happy to do. Frances was away at school most of the time, and Maria knew that it wouldn't be long until she would find a husband.

One Saturday morning, Maria answered the door to see none other than Alexander Hamilton. "Hey Maria", he said, shifting nervously. "Is John home?"

Maria grinned. "Damn, again? He's in his study Alexander."

Alexander blushed. "Right. It's nice to seeing you again, by the way."

"I should take Susie to the park now, shouldn't I?"

"That'd probably be best."

"I'll see you later. Don't work John too hard, okay?" Maria said with a wink.

Alexander smiled sheepishly. Smiling, Maria went to collect her daughter. As they walked up to the park, Susie skipped along, humming a tune only she knew. Looking at her, Maria was filled with a feeling she could only describe as joy. Several years ago her future looked like a pit she was falling into with no hope of survival. Now, she was in a good place with money and a wonderful husband, even if that husband happened to be sleeping with his best friend.

As they reached the park, Susie skipped off to climb a tree as Maria scanned the area. Spotting a familiar face, she walked over to a park bench and sat next to the blue clad woman. "Eliza! It's nice to see you here."

Eliza looked up from her papers. "Hi! Sorry, I've just been finishing up some work."

"What are you working on?" asked Maria inquisitively.

"I've been editing a draft of Alexander's argument for an upcoming cabinet meeting. See, Thomas Jefferson wants us to send aid to France even though King Louis got his head cut off by his own people. Alexander thinks that it's absurd that we could get involved in another fight so soon after winning the war against Britain. I mean, our nation was only just created."

"Your husband lets you do so much?"

"Well, Alexander does most of it, and he gets all the credit anyways. But who do you think keeps him from destroying his career and possibly the nation along with it? I'm strong-willed, but that man is just something else."

Maria giggled. Eliza smiled back, looking slightly pleased with herself. "Anyway, how's it being married to John?"

"Oh, it's amazing. He's so sweet to me and so easy to talk to. I just wish he could take more time off work. He's constantly busy."

Eliza nodded. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

Maria laughed. "Of course you do. Heck, you have it worse than I do. Look at who you're married to!"

"In fact", responded Eliza, "I'm pretty sure that John and Alexander are together working again right now. It's like they never stop."

At that, Maria suppressed a chuckle. "I'm sure Alexander is getting plenty of things done." _Certainly none of which are my husband_ , she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Most likely", Eliza replied. "Anyway, what's your favorite Shakespeare play?"

"I rather like Twelfth Night. What about you?"

"I prefer A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Strange, I was expecting you to say Romeo and Juliet."

"Definitely not", Eliza said with slight disgust. "Don't get me wrong, I love romance, but Romeo and Juliet is a terrible example of true love."

"How so?" asked Maria.

"It's impractical to take your own life for your spouse and give up everything you know and love if you'll see them again eventually anyway. The idea that suicide is romantic is terrible."

Maria nodded. "That's true. What's your favorite fairy tale?"

"Beauty and the Beast. And yours?"

"Cinderella. I could always picture myself in her shoes."

Eliza let out a charming laugh at Maria's joke. "And do you think you've found your prince?"

Maria gazed at Eliza, trying to ignore the strange feeling in her chest. "I hope so."

* * *

 **I might have put a bit too much of me into Eliza's character**


End file.
